Come here Axl
by Austyn Layne
Summary: This is a PwP story involving Axl/Sue HeckCest it's pretty hot and steamy it takes place once again after Axl gets back from Europe. If this type of fanfic isn't your cup of tea please read another fanfic,thank you.


**_This is my second attempt at HeckCest as always I Do not own or have any dealings with the Middle...Enjoy._**

 **Come here Axl**

Axl and Sue were home alone again,well not really alone Brick was alone in his room reading,but with books are you ever really alone?

"Sue,what ya doin'?"

Axl hollered from the kitchen licking mayonnaise from his fingertips.

"I'm in my room _Axl_."

Axl knew brick wouldn't be looking up from his books anytime soon,and decided to look in on Sue.

"Sue,what you up to?thought maybe you'd like some company...if you know what I mean. "

"well...Axl I'm having a problem. ummm with my panties,they're all wet and sticky,think you could help me big brother? Axl my Ax-Man my hero."

"Well,since you put it that way,let me have a look."

Axl slips his fingers between Sue's legs and plays with her wet pussy.

"you're kinda wet down there seems like you need a little dose of the Ax-man ."

"oh Axl,please help me ." Sue said licking her lips and playing with her warm wet pussy.

"Alright sue if you insist. "

Axl then slips off his jeans and before he could slide down his musky boxers,sue grabs them and yanks them off,moving forward and with a warm breath starts fluffing Axl with her hungry lusty mouth sucking him and savoring the salty sweat and pre-cum.

"easy girl,you want me to fuck you right?just lay back and let the Ax-Man take care of you."

Sue lay back,legs gapped wide open pussy wet and hungry awaiting axls gorgeous cock to enter her.

"open wide sue." Axl said wiggling his cock at her hungry womenhood;his Chestnut hair glistening in the sunlight that beamed through the blinds,making his cock seem almost god like.

"Fuck me Axl!"

Axl mounts her and slides his throbbing penis into sues virgin hole,and begins thrusting into her.

"Sue,you're so damn tight,grab onto my ass and guide me into you deeper."

"Oh Axl you're so big,fuck me harder."

Sues fingernails dug into Axls hairy ass-cheeks and she began to tickle his balls and taint.

"Sue,such a dirty girl,I like that,slap my ass! make the stallion buck you harder."

Sue smacked his ass,and he thrusted harder and _nastier_ his hole sweaty and glistening,he began grinding her while whispering 'play with the hole sue.'

"Axl!! please cum! i cant take it,it's so big."

"come on sue,turn around I'm gonna hit it doggy style."

Axl gets her to turn around,and he mounts her sliding into her pussy from behind;his tangy young musk filling the room sending sue into animal mode,shes never knew a alpha male before but now she knew first hand why axl was the king of sex at school...his scent was intoxicating.

"You like that huh sue?i think i just got the cherry,kinda messed on your sheets."

"Axl,what am i gonna tell mom?"

"oh sue,just tell her it was the time of the month,don't worry the ax-man knows all fibs when it comes to de-flowered young ladies."

Axl then thrusted harder,his manhood throbbing as he felt himself nearing moment of release.

"Here it comes sue,brace yourself. "

"Axl!Axl!"

Axl then released into sues virgin womanhood his fingers and cock soaked with her wetness.

"axl,please pull out slow."sue said clutching the pillow writhing in ecstacy as axl played with her clit making her come.

"alright. "

Axl pulls himself out of sue his manhood wet and glistening hanging between his legs.

"wanna give it a little kiss sue?"

"yes Axl."

Sue the slides his cock into her mouth and kisses and cleans it off,she never tasted herself before,she also noticed she was just made a woman,by the biggest stud in Orson...her big brother Axl Heck.

"you like it sue?well,anytime you want it,just ask the Ax-Man and I'll come a knockin' I love to please."

Axl then left the room naked leaving sue to bask in the afterglow of their lovemaking and fingering the wetness Axl left inside her now dripping out between her fingers,and relishing in the sight of her big alpha brothers football hero ass.it was hers and it was hers for the taking just as she was his for the taking. this was a dirty decadence that was meant to last.


End file.
